


Wake up call (to adventure)

by journeythroughtherain



Series: Bucky's bodyguard adventures [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daydreaming, Job offers, M/M, Mentions of Pepper Potts - Freeform, Pre-Slash, guest appearence by jarvis, mentions of harley keener, single parent tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/pseuds/journeythroughtherain
Summary: Turned out, Buckydidget a chance of keeping Harley and Tony in his life, though not quite in the way he'd first imagined.





	Wake up call (to adventure)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, a direct follow-up to where we last left off!

Turned out, Bucky _did_ get a chance of keeping Harley and Tony in his life, if not in the way he'd first imagined.

After the ice cream outing, they'd driven back to Stark Tower so Bucky could pick up his bike, and Tony take Harley home to rest. Regardless of the kid's relaxed mood earlier, he wanted to keep an eye on him and had instructed his assistant to clear his schedule for the rest of the week, Tony told him. He'd then given Bucky his card in exchange for Bucky's phone number, because _"You didn't think my son's life was worth only a bowl of ice cream, did you? I'm not finished with you yet."_

Which lead to this moment, where Bucky was struggling to scrape together enough brain power to give a proper answer because Tony Stark had just called him at 2:30 in the morning to offer him a job.

"... Wuh?"

"Shit, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry, I forgot to check the time, 'scuse me for a bit."

Through his still muddled mind, Bucky thought he faintly heard Tony calling for a “Jarvis”, asking for the time. He dozed off for a bit until Tony's voice came back, apparently haven gotten his answer.

"It appears I've called you in the middle of the night, so let's just forget this happened and I'll call you again in the morning. Unless, of course, you have somewhere to be, in which case I'll call you tomorrow evening. Or is that today? Fuck, I really shouldn't have skipped sleep last night, but that's nothing new. Anyway, I'll leave you to it, talk to you soon, or maybe not so soon, good night—"

"I'll do it."

"What?"

Bucky grinned at Tony's confusion. "I'll take the job."

"You don't even know what it is yet."

The skepticism oozing out of his phone at the statement was almost tangible. Bucky huffed out a laugh, amused.

"Sure I do. I admit my brain wasn't entirely online that first minute, but I distinctly remember you mentioning the words “Harley” and “bodyguard”. I can take a guess at what you'd want me for."

Tony chuckled at that, and Bucky had forgotten how warm the sound made him feel.

"Be that as it may, I for one am not in the habit of hiring anyone without a proper contract. If you're free sometime this week, I'll set up a meeting."

"I thought it was your assistant's job to manage your schedule?"

"Hah, at this point, she's practically managing my life. The company would get nowhere without her. I'm practically obsolete."

"Then why the phone call?" Bucky asked, curious. He'd thought something like a job offer would've come through some kind of official channel, not directly from the mouth of the CEO of the entire corporation.

"Wanted to make sure you'd take the job. I mean, if you didn't want it, I wouldn't have forced you or anything. I just had to be sure you were aware of all the benefits of working for me. All the perks and whatnot. And maybe I just wanted to— say hello. Harley says hello."

Bucky feels a warmth bloom inside him at the thought of Tony thinking about him. He'd honestly expected never to hear from him or Harley again after they'd parted ways, despite that Tony had asked for his number. He'd... He'd assumed he'd be forgotten, and convinced himself he was content with that. His therapist would have something to say about those kind of thoughts, Bucky mused, and felt kind of glad he hadn't had the opportunity to tell him about the Starks.

He hadn't told anyone, actually, wanting to keep that afternoon for himself to cherish. Telling Steve would've made him nag at Bucky to try to do something about the situation, try to contact Tony or something like that. Sam would... He'd probably not believe him. It did sound kind of far-fetched, Bucky supposed, that he would happen to witness a kidnapping, manage to save said kid and have him turn out to be the son of a handsome billionaire. It was a bit too like an an action movie or a fairy tale to sound believable.

At least now, with this job, he'd have proof of what happened.

"Well, tell him I said hi back. And Tony? I'd love to take this job, perks or not. If Harley needs someone to feel safe, I don't mind being that someone."

He could hear Tony let out a relieved sigh at the other end, as if he'd been holding his breath waiting for the answer. It was kind of ridiculous, Bucky thought — as if he'd say no to this, to them.

"That's great, James, thank you."

Bucky felt a shiver down his spine at Tony using his name. He hadn't said it any different than any other word, not really, but laying in bed, phone at his ear and still sleepy from having been woken up, it felt almost intimate. Like as if Tony was lying in bed beside him, whispering softly in his ear. _James..._

"-ames? James, you still there?"

Bucky shook himself out of his fantasy, face heating up at where his mind had gone. _'So not appropriate, Bucky, you need to get a hold on yourself if you're gonna take this job.'_

"I'm here, sorry, must've dozed off for a bit there."

"Oh! Right, I should let you get back to sleep, sleep is a thing you should have, definitely. I'll, I'll have Pep contact you about the job, mail you the details. Do you have a mail? What am I saying, of course you do. Just, text me your mail and I'll set things up, no worries. Keep an eye out, okay? Or maybe I should just text you when she's done, make sure you've gotten it right—"

Bucky couldn't help it— He was so tired and Tony's voice was so soothing in his ear that he nodded off, the soft and smooth rambling lulling him to sleep. The last thing his half-conscious mind registred was a quiet chuckle and a whispered "Sleep tight, James", before he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> And so the adventure begins! Well, almost. Let me know what you think?


End file.
